Grease Goes to College!
by angelbrandon
Summary: All about what happens to the gang after highschool!


Stacy Cooper

9-6-05

English 101-57

Grease Goes to College

Disclaimer: The characters in my story belong to paramount and I am only borrowing them for this required class paper!

Author's Note: K, Romance

Summary: Sandy and Danny are high school sweethearts. They feel in love when they met on summer break. Sandy is from Australia but fate moves her family to the town where Danny lives. There are two groups in the story, the T-Birds(Danny, Kenickie, Sonny ,Doody and Putzie, and the Pink Ladies.(Rizzo, Frenchy, Jan, Marty and now Sandy) Danny is a different person than the guy he was on summer break. Instead of the sweet, preppy guy Sandy met, he is know tough, cool guy. Sandy is heartbroken and Danny wants to be with her, but doesn't want his friends to make fun of him. Finally he gives up and will do anything for Sandy. He proves he wants to be with her and they end up back together. Now it's time for college and what will happen during the first month.

**Day of College Departure**

"Oh Danny, I can't believe it's already time to go! I'm going to miss you so much," Sandy exclaimed. The world seemed only dark and gray this summer. The flowers were dull and wilting. Sandy had been dreading this moment since the day Danny was back in her arms.

"Baby, I would only be thirty minutes away," Danny replies. Danny could not wait to tell Sandy his news. He could not imagine life without her; he knew his sky would only be gray when she left him.

"What do you mean _would _be," Sandy said. Most of the time Danny was a massive ball of confusion to her and most of the time it didn't bother her, other times it drove her nuts. It was ok though, she did always know one thing, Danny was the one for her.

"I got accepted, I'm going to college with you. I didn't want to say anything until I received my acceptance letter," Danny yells as he picks her up into his arms and twirls her around. The sun cast a golden glow upon the duo; everyone could see they were the epitome of the "golden couple."

"I'll be ready to go as soon as we pick up my stuff; we can leave together," Danny exclaims.

On their way to Danny's they stop at the malt shop to say good-bye to the gang. Rizzo, Kenickie, Doody, Sonny, Putzie, Frenchie, Jan, and Marty are all waiting. The malt shop is filled with friendly faces and the group is full of familiar chatter. Kenickie and Rizzo are talking about the new job he got at the mechanic shop and Rizzo is telling him what a pig he is. Rizzo always tells Kenickie she doesn't know why she stays with him, but yet she can't leave him. Frenchie is busy convincing Marty to let her be her stylist for her wedding in the spring to her military pen pal. Frenchy dropped out of high school to be a hair stylist. She dyed her hair and it turned bright pink, a major disaster. Since then, she re-enrolled in school, but still loves to do hair. Jan is going to chef school to have a job doing what she loves…eating. Sandy laughs to herself as she tries to recall a moment at Rydel High School when Jan didn't have some type of treat in her hand. Doody, Sonny and Putzie are not sure what their going to do in life. They are upset that Danny and Kenickie are leaving them, even though they are almost twenty years old. Danny and Kenickie have always been leaders to them and know they will have to fend on their own. The gang sit and talk like old times before everyone departs.

"I can't believe you're turning into another Eugene on me," Kenickie laughs. Eugene had to be the biggest nerd in school. He could never get a date and only cared about academics. What a drag he was, Danny thought to himself.

"I'm not turning into Eugene, I'm just trying to make something of myself and be with Sandy that's all," replies Danny.

"Danny we're going to be late to orientation, we better go," Sandy says hurriedly.

The girls hug and the boys all do their handshake. It was a T-Bird, Pink Lady tradition!

"Bye," Sandy and Danny say in unison.

**End of First Week of College**

Sandy is at her sorority house, Sigma Delta Chi, and is having the time of her life. She is happy with her new sorority, has a boyfriend she loves, and classes are going good. Her new friends are wonderful, accepting her right off the bat, unlike Rizzo and the Pink Ladies. The only thing she does not realize is Danny is unhappy. He feels left out and thinks Sandy is putting him on the back burner. He knows a big party is coming up and wants to get back at her so he invites Cha Cha as his date. Cha Cha is a bad girl with a bad attitude. She has always had a thing for Danny and Sandy knows it AND Danny knows it. Sandy has no idea of Danny's plans and assumes Danny is meeting her at the party. When Danny walks in with Cha Cha, she is in an all too familiar situation. The room seemed to freeze and nothing else mattered around her. Her friends were a distant thought and the music was no longer upbeat, just sad and slow. She remembers what happened in high school at their dance contest and feels sick. Danny took Sandy as his date in high school but ended up with Cha Cha, the night still hurt Sandy.

"Danny, what on earth are you doing," Sandy yelled.

"Rockin' an' rollin' an' what not." Sandy could not believe Danny was going to pull his 'I'm way too cool act'.

"Not this again Danny, please don't do this again!"

"Do what baby; I'm just trying to have a good time."

Sandy ran out of the room crying, unbelieving of what is happening. She thought they were so happy and believed Danny had changed. Just as she was about to leave, a familiar car pulls up. It's Leo, member of the Scorpions. The scorpions were the T-Birds rival group and Sandy knows Danny hates Leo with a passion.

"Hey baby, what's the matter," he calls to Sandy.

Just as Sandy was about to tell him to shove it, she gets an idea. Why not give Danny a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey stud, wanna' be my date to a party," Sandy asks, trying to be the cool girl the pink ladies taught her to be.

"Baby, you know Leo is always up for a party."

Leo and Sandy walk into the party and Danny's chin hits the ground. Sandy had never retaliated against him at least not with someone as low as Leo. Not only was Danny shocked, but Cha Cha was frozen to her seat. Cha Cha and Leo were supposed to be an item, but most of the time they were on and off. Danny tries to shrug it of, but he can't help but let it get to him. He runs to Sandy and asks her what gives.

"Aww baby you know, rockin' an' rollin," she replies with a smirk. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Sandy and Leo hit the floor and Danny leaves the building more upset than ever.

**Two Weeks into College**

Sandy is miserable and can't stand the thought of being at college without Danny. Nothing seems as good as it used to. Her friends aren't as great, campus isn't as beautiful, and life is not as wonderful as she thought. She hadn't talked to or seen Danny since the night of the party. Obviously he was thru with her and moving on with Cha Cha and his life. She decides she wants to go home to Australia and the life she used to know. She has already begun to pack up her things and is ready to withdraw from classes. She wrote Frenchy a letter explaining what happened. Frenchy is always there for her and Sandy knows she can make her feel a little better. Frenchy does not want to see Sandy leave and knows Danny really does love her. She writes Danny a letter telling him of Sandy's plans. Danny is devastated, and knows he has to stop Sandy from leaving. The nights since the dance had been more horrible than anything. Selfishness and pridefulness are two things he knows need to leave his life when it comes to the girl he loves. He runs over to Sandy's room and knocks on the door. There is no answer, so he opens the door and only bare walls and empty spaces greet him. The bright, beautiful room Sandy had created was ruined. Danny knew he would never find a girl who lit up the room like Sandy. He is about to breakdown until he hears a beautiful…

"Danny?"

"Oh Sandy, I am so sorry for everything. Please don't leave me, I can't be without you!" Danny falls to his knees, showing Sandy he needs her and begs for forgiveness.

"Then why did you go on a date with Cha Cha, and why did you ignore me for two weeks?" Sandy demands answers and knows she deserves them. She can't help but want to grab him and hold him even though she feels she could spit fire.

"I felt left out; I didn't think you loved me anymore. You had so many friends and so much to do. You didn't have time for me anymore." Danny is trying to get everything out at once and he knows Sandy had no idea about how he was feeling.

"Oh Danny, why didn't you say something? I am sorry if I made you feel that way but you should have came to me. I would never want you to feel left out; I love you and always will!" Once again Danny picks Sandy up into his arms and twirls her around. When he looks around at her room this time, the room is brighter than it had ever been. He knew he has the light back and could not afford to lose it ever again.

"You ready to move everything back in now," Sandy says with a laugh.

"I guess I at least owe you that much," Danny replies.

**One Month into College **

Danny and Sandy are having the time of their lives. Sandy is joining clubs and meeting as many new friends as she can, but is sure to always make time for Danny. Danny has decided he needs a club of his own. He knows that Sandy can not be his only source of happiness even if he feels like she could be and he would still be fine. He knows not any club will do, so he starts his own…. The T-Birds! Sonny, Doody and Putzie hear of this and decide it's time to do something with their life. They enroll in the spring and become new members of the T-Birds.


End file.
